


Tregua

by BellaScullw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers, Post-Time Skip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Era lo único que podía existir entre ambos por ese presente, una simple (difícil) tregua; en el futuro eso cambiaría, pero Jean y Pieck no lo sabían. Solo lo aceptaron porque se lo debían a todos sus muertos.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tregua

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied  
> ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS 1-136 MANGA.

Jean solo regresó cuando la fogata se había convertido en cenizas. El silencio era casi tan atronador como lo fue las pisadas de los colosales mientras abandonaban Paradis, una carencia que lo envolvía en una miseria agónica. El improvisado campamento era solo un vacío consuelo moral que lo hizo sentir un enorme agujero en el estómago.

Sus amigos y _aliados_ descansaban (o lo intentaban), pero él era incapaz de fingir. Podía pasar lo que quedaba de la madrugada de pie entre el bosque y los restos de la fogata, pensando, analizando, recordando, como todo había desembocado así, y Jean nunca terminaría de comprender. El rostro estropeado de Reiner, el más cercano a él, lo distrajo de su penuria.

―Lo pateaste bien, aunque no me sorprende. ―La voz femenina, baja y cuidadosa, sorprendió a Jean lo suficiente para buscar sus cuchillas inconscientemente.

Desvío la mirada de Reiner y la enfocó en el titán carguero, notando como la portadora sobresalía de la nuca, una estela de vapor rompiendo contra la oscuridad del lugar. Apenas podía distinguirla entre la figura descomunal del titán, pero Jean recordaba bien a Pieck Finger, casi podía imaginar sus ojos velados y agudos, su expresión en apariencia distraída pero astuta.

―¿Qué se supone significa eso? ―espetó, sin importarle mantener la calma.

―Mataste a mi escuadrón ―comentó Pieck Finger, su tono desinteresado ardiendo―. Escuché sus voces mientras eran desintegrados por sus lanzas relámpagos. Eres despiadado.

―Perdónamelo por serlo. ―Jean largó una risa desagradable y áspera―. A diferencia de ti, no tuve la oportunidad de escuchar a los novatos de la legión gritar mientras Zeke los descuartizaba con las rocas que tú le alcanzabas.

Hubo un instante de silencio tenso, con Hange y Magath vigilando en cautela desde sus sitios, antes que Pieck Finger tomara una bocanada de aire.

―Esto fue innecesario ―replicó, un tirante tono de disculpa en su voz sosegada.

Jean se pasó una mano por el rostro.

―Lo fue.

―No vuelvas a patearlo.

―¿Qué harás si lo hago? ―Jean miró a Reiner con sombras en los ojos, sombras de dudas, de ira, rencor y añoranza. Recordaba al tipo elegante y regio que Eren admiró, que todos admiraron una vez, en esos días tan simples y mundanos que nunca pensó extrañar tanto.

―Nada, pero Gabi se interpondrá de nuevo ―contestó, notando las emociones contradictorias desfilar en el rostro de su antiguo enemigo―. No querrás patear a un niño.

Jean apretó la mandíbula. No, no haría tal cosa, incluso si Gabi Braun era la asesina de Sasha, simplemente no podía. Viendo su reticencia, Pieck se permitió un momento de reflexión, sintiendo compasión y algo de curiosidad por la enrevesada relación entre su compañero y esas personas. 

―Desde que Reiner regresó a casa me lo pregunté una y otra vez, y luego de ver a Gabi pedir perdón y ayuda solo lo reafirmé. ―La voz de Pieck fue extraña, contenía un toque de burla trágica en ella que obligó a Jean a mirarla de nuevo. Las brasas de la fogata ayudaron un poco en su visión, pero era más que todo una silueta delgada y firme, con hombros afilados, espalda recta y cabello alborotado. Una sensación asquerosa se impregnó en su cuerpo en ese instante, Jean lo reconocería más tarde― ¿por qué los adultos dejaron que esto continuara? Si Reiner y Gabi, las personas más adoctrinadas con la propaganda barata de Marley que conozco, pudieron ver una diferencia ¿por qué los adultos no?

_“Dejar de lado el pasado, y todo el dolor y odio que acarrea… esa es nuestra responsabilidad como adultos”._

―Porque durante años… lo único que las personas han hecho ha sido huir. ―Jean rio, su propia voz quebrada al recordar cómo había querido tanto ir a la capital durante el tiempo del reclutamiento en busca de una vida feliz y cómoda, lejos de la amenaza de los titanes; recordando cómo había sido más fácil taparse los oídos mientras Hange-san prácticamente le rogaba que la escuchara. Enfrentar cosas dolorosas y aterradoras era la tarea más espantosa que existía. Siempre era más sencillo huir, dejar que otros cargaran con la responsabilidad y luego quejarse. Se llevó una mano al corazón, un dolor primitivo haciendo mella, ahogándolo como cuando Marco y Sasha murieron―. Estoy tan cansado de esto… pero es suficiente. Eren terminó tomando esta decisión porque los adultos que lo rodearon tanto en Paradis como en Marley no hicieron más que huir. Incluso Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha y yo huimos, fue más sencillo pensar que superaría lo que sea que le pasaba, nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde que cometimos el primer error.

Pieck cerró los ojos, no confiaba ni tenía ningún vínculo por Eren Jaeger, no era más que el demonio de las historias marleyenses que tomó forma, pero no tenía derecho a juzgarlo delante de sus amigos. No después de oír las palabras de Gabi.

―¿Estás dispuesto a seguir hasta el final?

―Soy un miembro de la legión de reconocimiento. Lo único que hacemos es seguir hasta que nos maten.

Un sonido extraño escapó de la boca de Pieck, podría haber sido calificada por una risa, aunque Magath nunca la había oído reír en todos los años que la conocía. Desde pequeña, aguda y sinuosa, Pieck había sonreído y mucho, sonrisas suaves o plácidas, sonrisas burlonas y simples, enmascarando su ingenio descarado, pero una risa (aunque fuese tan opaca) era extraña. Magath se sintió más confundido que nunca, más culpable y más perdido que cuando Gabi pidió disculpas llorando. Hange sacudió la cabeza a su lado.

El alba empezó a dar sus primeros toques. Jean frunció el ceño.

―Me alegra saber que soy gracioso.

―No imaginas cuanto. ―Pieck murmuró con tristeza, recordando a Pokko y lo fácil que era molestarlo. Su ausencia dolía, aunque era un dolor sordo que no estaba del todo asentado.

―Ja. ―Jean se irguió, el débil amanecer iluminando un poco sus rasgos. Era imponente aun en su miseria, ojeroso y despeinado, con la rala barba descuidada y los puños apretados a sus costados.

Pieck reconoció sentir un poco de respeto por él. En el futuro ese respeto tomaría otro nombre -uno amparado en besos ardientes, en ideales, entendimiento y perdón-, por ese presente era una tregua por intentar salvar al mundo. Se lo debían a todos sus muertos.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> Hi!  
> No solía ser mucho de ships en SNK, apenas y encontré algo de gusto por el ErenxHistoria (GalliardxHistoria e Ymir/Historia también lol, Historia es la única popular para mí en ships XD), y aunque amé el NicoloxSasha, no veía más XD. Pero entonces, sin ninguna razón, amé la interacción de Jean y Pieck en el capítulo 136 cuando ella habla sobre que maniobrar en el aire debe ser genial cuando Jean está cerca, y eso fue todo lo que necesité para shipearlos XD.  
> Así que con este pequeño one-shot inicio mi amor por el ship :3  
> Más adelante espero traer más.  
> Besos, Bella.  
> PD: Si a alguien le gusta estaré feliz de leer alguna opinión.


End file.
